


The DESC

by Celestia_Raven



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster lab, Other, Some Handplates Logic Applies, Soul Magic Theories, Undertale AU, Undertale Human OCs, wow Gaster must hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestia_Raven/pseuds/Celestia_Raven
Summary: So. SOOOO. Wow, you're an idiot Celeste. Impulsively completing a scientific circuit so that a sentient monster is created in your school's basement, wow. You know, for someone studying pre-calculus in 9th grade, you'd think you'd be a bit smarter. Anyways. I wonder how long Celeste and some other people who just so happen to find out can keep this hidden. And, with an angry Gaster out to get you for like, stealing half his life's work, I wonder how long you'll survive.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Celeste! For all of that smart and logical thinking, you'd think you wouldn't be so impulsively curious!

CLICK!  
What? What was that noise?  
It sounded as though she were stepping on something.  
Carefully, Celeste crouched down and looked under her desk. Yes, she was correct. Underneath her desk, there was a very skillfully hidden trapdoor. Why the door had not been previously called to her attention and the whereabouts of its origins were still unknown to her, but that was alright. Celeste liked the unknown.  
Upon further examination, it appeared that there was a very small yet effective padlock on the door. No problem. Leaving the classroom for the present, Celeste padded her way down the dark halls to the woodworking elective class.  
The school was very dark at night, and eerily silent to boot. Celeste had left her history homework in her desk that day, and though she was reluctant to retrieve it, she knew that she should do something besides play video games and absentmindedly flicking darts across the room, thinking vaguely about what sort of poison would be most effective on a dart.  
No. Instead, she should be thinking about the origin of the solar system. Which, admittedly, was not completely a waste of time. That was why she had gone to retrieve it.  
However, all thoughts of doing homework had slipped from her mind when she saw the trapdoor. Celeste’s mind was flooded with questions. Where had it come from? Why had she not noticed it prior to this moment? What would lurk beneath it? Did anyone else know about it?  
Celeste was an exceptionally curious person, sometimes to the point of obsession. Almost everything she found utterly boring, but if she found something interesting, she never stopped pondering it. Needless to say, Celeste had a lot of focusing do to in her future.  
Reaching the dusty woodworking room, Celeste carefully removed a hammer from the back wall. Inhaling the dusty scent of newly cut wood, Celeste paused for a moment, listening. The halls were completely silent, and the silenced enveloped the entire school, flooding Celeste with a devious, powerful feeling. Soundlessly, she strode back to her homeroom.  
Celeste bent down under her desk, hammer clutched in her hands. Her eyes were locked on the handle containing the padlock. Pausing again, she listened. If anyone heard the lock break, she would be forced to abort mission. Not only that, but the chances that the someone who had heard her would find the door would be very high. Worst case scenario, she was discovered trying to break into what was possibly something kept secret by the school, which would land her in quite a bit of trouble.  
But she couldn’t focus on that. No one was there. Celeste shifted her focus back to the padlock. First raising the hammer a little to obtain the proper momentum, she then swung down on what she hoped was the padlock with all her might.  
CRACK! Celeste opened her eyes. The lock was in pieces. Celeste wore a small smile of satisfaction for a few seconds before setting down the hammer, regaining her neutral face. She couldn’t celebrate just yet - Celeste had no idea what would lie beneath the trapdoor. Now that she thought about it, she should probably take the hammer with her in case she was to encounter a hostile creature. Her body shaking with tension, Celeste slyly opened the door. There was a surprisingly new looking ladder leading down into what seemed to be a well - lit room. However, Celeste could not yet see the contents of the room. Cautiously, Celeste crept down the ladder, attempting not to make any sound.  
She was prepared for anything. Torture rooms, people whom were being held captive, a teacher study, you name it. However, she never expected this.  
Set up on about three tables were many test tubes and beakers, each connecting with each other. While the room itself was cheaply lit with a smooth, stone floor and wooden unpainted walls, Celeste knew enough about science to know exactly what this was.  
In on the right side of the room where the path seemed to end, there was a tank filled with an odd blue liquid that she had never seen before. However, there were elements of the chain that drastically resembled the steps to creating artificial life.  
When she had been in 8th grade, Celeste had tried something like this, on a much smaller scale of course. She had read somewhere that if you injected some liquid into and egg, then tightly sealed the egg with a band-aid and waited for a couple of weeks, a sort of shrimp-ish creature would develop. Of course, Celeste had tried it, and the results were actually quite surprising.  
The creature almost fully developed, but not yet alive. It had one, large eye that covered the most of it’s face, but it was dead. After fearfully poking it a few times to make sure, Celeste had smashed it and thrown away the remains. She didn’t have the guts to try the experiment again and risk getting injured, so she had watched a YouTube video on someone doing it. She was glad it hadn’t been alive - in the video, the creature had spid acid into the man’s eye!  
In one of the bubbling beakers was the same substance that she had injected into the egg, and another one contained what looked to be filled with egg yolks. After walking the perimeter of the room, examining all of the scientific materials, Celeste reached the container with blue liquid residing inside.  
Celeste touched the glass surrounding it. The class was room temperature. However, the way that the liquid bubbled and flowed inside showed that the liquid must be far warmer.  
There must be some sort of insulation keeping the liquid warm. Celeste concluded. Yes, this is most definitely set up to create some sort of living entity. Her eyes scanned the room once more and landed on something she hadn't seen before: the beginning of the contraption. Celeste strode over two it.  
The beginning was set up on its own little table. Also residing on it was a large book labeled Souls 101 - Advanced Course.  
Everything residing in the room was rather peculiar, but this made absolutely no sense. Humans knew very little about the science of souls; probably not enough to fill up this book. It was taught in 10th grade for a semester, and as so little was known, there were no advanced courses on it.  
The beginning consisted of a beaker containing a clear, bubbling liquid that was stationed right underneath an open tube. This liquid is most likely supposed to evaporate into this tube, Celeste thought. To the left of the beaker was a small syringe that held a cold, purple liquid. Connecting the two loose ends, Celeste concluded that the machine was almost in action. All that had do be done was to squeeze the liquid inside the syringe into the beaker.  
At that moment, it made sense. It was clear what was meant to be. The path was straight and narrow, and it was clear where it led.  
Celeste took hold of the syringe and poured the liquid into the beaker without a second thought.  
At first, she didn’t notice anything besides a few beakers bubbling that hadn’t been before. Perhaps she had been wrong. However, after about 15 minutes, Celeste could see something faintly glowing inside the tank. Straining her eyes to attempt to make out what it was, Celeste was eventually able to make it out as being a green heart. It was becoming more and more visible as time went on, until after about an hour it was shimmering vibrantly againts the blue liquid.  
After another 15 minutes had gone by, Celeste could begin to see a minute amount of some hard, white material that strikingly resembled bone. A wave of realization hit her. She was creating a living being. However, instead of being the size of a shrimp or something of the sort, judging by the size of the soul -  
“It’s going to be the size of a small child,” Celeste breathed. She didn’t know quite what to make of this… situation. Was it positive or negative? Two seemingly opposite and clear things, yet this seemed to fall into neither category. Hmm. She would just have to wait and see what the outcome would be. Greatness takes time. Whether or not great would mean good remained to be seen.  
Celeste then left the lab as she was calling it, taking the book labeled Souls 101 - Advanced Course with her. She would do a bit of reading that night - being thoroughly knowledgeable about the subject and about what she had just created was the most logical way to go about this.  
When she emerged from the lab and closed the door, Celeste then realized she had an issue - how to seal it. Her eyes darted across the room - was there some sort of powerful tape or something she could cover it with? However, as her eyes darted back to the spot on the floor where the trapdoor was, she discovered it wasn’t there.  
That was… odd. Celeste then reached down to touch it, when all of a sudden it was visible again. It must be a trick of the light. How convenient. Remembering to retrieve her history homework, Celeste quickly strode out of the classroom.  
Celeste could move without making a sound. Her long, ashy blonde hair would flow behind her as she walked. It was thin to the point where it almost looked iridescent. Despite being quite thin, Celeste’s hair was actually… poofy. Her eyes were a dark, blue violet color.  
Locking the door of the school behind her, Celeste stepped outside. Taking care walk silently on the newly-fallen snow, Celeste slipped back into her house and into her room before anyone had realized she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet two very, er, colorful girls, and discover quite a strange hallway.

The following afternoon, Celeste sat down in her usual seat in history class. She was particularly angsty for two reasons. One was that she had been too distracted to do the homework and she had to finish it before the end of class. The other, obviously, was that she was positioned over shining proof that she was conducting illegal science experiments. Well, Celeste wasn’t sure that there was an existing law that said you couldn’t create living beings and experiment on them, but she was sure to get heavily penalized anyway. That is, if she was found out. 

 

In addition to completing her homework, Celeste was using every spare minute to read the book labeled Souls 101 - Advanced Course. She had done some calculations the previous night and had determined that the specimen would most likely be complete sometime between noon and 6:00 pm that evening. Thus, she was attempting to read the entire book before lunch break. Then, if when she went down she discovered that the process was complete, she would be prepared to take the next steps. 

 

As the history class ended, Celeste hastily grabbed her binder, her surprisingly finished homework, and the book. She hadn’t read it very thoroughly, but she had a basic idea on the different things souls could do and the type of magic they could create. 

 

Lingering just outside the door of the classroom, Celeste observed the history teacher leaving. As soon as the halls had mostly cleared out, she dashed back inside. Drooping to her knees, she glanced down at the floor, noting that the trapdoor was again visible. Extending her arm to open it, Celeste suddenly froze when she heard a voice say, 

 

“HOI! Uh, what are you doing?” 

“Oh my  **GOD** , Violet. Stop saying hoi!!!! It’s freaking annoying!!!” 

“But I like to! Hoi! Hoi! Hoi!” 

 

“Anyways. Back to the question! Why the heck are you kneeling under your desk? Did you drop a freaking pencil and waited like, five minutes to pick it up? Cause that’s super weird.” She was being sarcastic, duh. Like, who would wait 5 minutes to do that? Katherine just wanted an excuse to see what was under the desk. If this weirdo girl said yes, that was what she was doing, then maybe Katherine wanted to see! Ha! 

 

“Uh, no. Now leave.” There was absolutely no reason for Celeste to tell these imbeciles what she was doing. Distractions, that’s all they were.

 

Ooh, clever little bastard. She thinks she she could just make them do whatever she wanted! Well, if there was one thing Katherine loved to do, it was to annoy people. 

 

“You’re probably just embarrassed,” scoffed Katherine. “Well, then  _ I’m  _ going to pick it up for you.” In two long strides, Katherine had crossed the room, sliding athletically underneath Celeste’s desk to find - 

 

“What the hell? What’s this door doing here?” Katherine kicked it open to reveal the ladder. She then turned to stare at Celeste. 

 

“Well, secret’s out. Mind telling us just what in the world this is?” Katherine forcefully inquired. Celeste noticed that the other girl, who’s name was presumably Violet, was also squatting beneath the desk. She was studying the newly-opened space rather curiously. 

 

Celeste analyzed the situation. It was clear that the bold, red-headed girl wasn’t going to leave until she got answers. She had to say something. 

 

“Science experiment. If you want to help me, please scan the pages of this book so that you can be of assistance.” There. She had managed to provide an adequate explanation of what she was doing without providing much actual description. 

 

“Reading? No thanks, I’m out. I think I'll just come back after school instead,” announced Katherine, and she was almost out of the classroom before Violet called, 

“Katherine! Get back here! It’s just a book, it’s not that bad!” Katherine needed to read a bit more anyways. At least, that was Violet's opinion. 

 

“Do you see the size of that thing?” Katherine called from across the room. “It’ll take us years to finish it! Why don’t we just come back here after school or something and break into it then!” 

 

By now, Celeste was beginning to realize that it wasn’t the girls who were trapped in a corner, but her. Her two options were to let them in now, where they would be somewhat constricted by her, or to let them come back later that day. If she said nothing, they would surely report her. 

 

“Alright. You can come in. I highly advise you read the book anyways, but I won’t require it.” 

 

“YAY! You're the best - uh, what's your name again?” asked Violet awkwardly. She blushed and raised her shoulders a bit. 

 

“Celeste,” replied Celeste. “Now, before I take you down, you have to understand that what you’re about to see must be kept completely confidential. You blurt to anyone and we all could get in serious trouble. Understand?” 

 

Violet seemed a little nervous, but Katherine nodded vigorously, her eyes lighting up. 

 

“Oh, don’t worry, I LOVE danger! Le’ go!” Katherine punched the air enthusiastically. She sprang down into the room, completely disregarding the ladder. The landing was mostly clean, but Katherine fell to her knees due to the force of the landing. Celeste was impressed. She decided that keeping Katherine on her side would probably be wise. 

 

“I’m okay!” called Katherine, leaping to her feet. She dashed into the room. There were a few seconds of tense silence before Katherine said, 

 

“Uh… Celeste? …What is this?!” Swearing under her breath, Celeste swung down the ladder to meet Katherine. 

 

The specimen was looking fairly developed -  it was a complete skeleton. It looked to be about 5 feet tall, and seemed to be sleeping. 

 

After Celeste’s moment of thoughtful silence, Katherine wailed, 

 

“CELESTE!! What the hell is this?! ANSWER ME!!! NOW!!!” 

 

“The science experiment. I told you, this was dangerous.” The two girls stood in silence for a few moments, staring in disbelief. Katherine had almost calmed down when the thing opened it’s eyes. 

 

“AAAHHHHH!” Katherine shrieked, jabbing her finger at the creature, which was now looking at her. “KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT!!!” 

 

“NO! Don’t kill anything! Don’t be a murderer!” A shout came from across the room. Violet had descended down the ladder and was shouting at Katherine with an alarmed expression on her face. 

 

Her eyes then darted upwards to the skeleton in the tank.

 

“AHHHHH!” She screamed. “What is that!? Don’t kill it, but what is it?!” 

 

“I’m not entirely sure,” Celeste replied thoughtfully. “All I know is that it is alive, and because his soul is colored, I believe that it’s emotions will be almost completely developed. Whether or not it is sentient remains to be seen.” 

 

“So… there’s now a living being that we have to keep secret under the school?” questioned Violet. There was no way this crazy girl had actually accomplished that. Who knows, this might just be some crazy Pokemon gym! 

 

“Yes, that pretty much sums up the situation,” Celeste answered. 

 

“Oh my GOD!! Are you f***ing crazy?! This, this, this is terrible! Both for us  _ and  _ him!” yelled Katherine through clenched teeth. “I’m going to the police.” Katherine stormed across the room and was almost halfway up the ladder when a blood-curdling scream rang through the air, causing her to lose her balance. 

 

“GEEZ!” hissed Celeste. “Warn before you scream bloody murder!” Violet, however, wasn’t paying attention. 

 

“IT’S WAKING UP!!” she screeched. “CELESTE!! WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!” 

 

“Umm... “ Celeste flipped through her book. “We have to, um…” Celeste closed the book, dashing across the room and grabbed a beaker filled with a clear liquid. 

 

“What are you doing now?!” cired Katherine. 

 

“If I pour this liquid into the, um, container? They should go back to sleep. Because they’ve woken up, I presume it’s safe to take them out.” Grabbing a step-stool from a corner of the room, Celeste dragged it over the to side of the container and opened the top. 

 

The creature inside, whom had been looking curiously at the contents of the room, was now looking up. Through the thick liquid, it’s hand began to raise. However, before it got far, Celeste had hastily splashed the sleeping liquid into the container and slammed the lid shut. After a few minutes, the creature was soundly asleep.

 

“Right,” said Celeste, talking to herself more than to anyone else. “Now, we need some way to contain it outside…” 

 

“Hey, do you know there’s a door here?” Violet’s voice drifted out from behind some rather large cardboard boxes. Katherine and Celeste jogged over to where she was standing. 

 

Indeed, there was a door. It was actually very large, but hidden from regular view by the pile of boxes. However, if when you first walked into the room and happened to look directly to your right, you would see something that might resemble a door. The boxes were causing all kinds of shadow, and since the door was the exact same color as the wall, you might not see it if you didn’t take a second look. Celeste wondered how Violet had found it. 

 

“Is it open?” asked Katherine excitedly. Violet gently pushed on it, as there was no handle. She nodded. All of a sudden, a manic, wicked grin spread over Katherine's face. Pushing Violet and Celeste out of the way, she strode importantly into… 

 

“Another hallway?!” she cried annoyedly. “Seriously, for a hidden door, you’d think it’d be something a bit more exciting!” She crossed her arms while her eyes darted along the corridor. “Awful shade of green, too,” she commented. 

 

“Hey…” added Violet wistfully. “A little glass box…” In her hand was a little, clear box with each surface having an area of maybe one or two square inches. Whether or not it was glass was hard to tell, but it was hard and certainly looked like it. However, before anyone could say anything else, a cold voice resounded throughout the hall. 

 

“Who’s there?!” it boomed. Shrieking, Violet raced back through the door, Celeste and Katherine on her heals. They sprinted over to the ladder. Celeste grabbed one of the rungs and addressed Katherine and Violet. 

 

“We have three options here,” she said. “One is we run out of here and never worry about this again, leaving us to either live in curiosity or wait to be discovered. Two is we push the tables or boxes against the door so that he can’t come in. Three is we all grab something heavy and rush back out into the hall to fight him.” 

 

“Oooh, I like option three,” replied Katherine, that evil smirk back on her face. Mr. Old guy didn’t stand a chance against her and her drive to win. 

 

“Well, I think option 1 is the most logical because then we have a very small chance of being discovered due to the other aspects that will need immediate attention and the fact that my fingerprints are only on three things-” 

 

“Wait, guys?” Violet cut in. “I think the door is gone.” The three of them stared intently into the space where the door presumably was. It certainly could be wall… it was difficult to tell. Her curiosity taking over, Celeste started towards the door. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing, you idiot!” called Katherine. Celeste, however, payed her no mind. Yes, it was official, there was no door. Taking yet another step closer to inspect, the door suddenly became visible again. 

 

“Ah!” the voice from the hallway sounded again. “A door! I’ve - ” Celeste took a frightened step backwards, away from the door. The voice stopped and the door disappeared. Violet, Katherine, and Celeste stared at the area where the door had been for a few seconds before Katherine spoke. 

 

“So… about how to take out Mr. Skeleton over there…” 

 

“Ugh!” said Violet, sounding a bit annoyed. “I can’t believe we didn’t look around for a box! Katherine, why didn’t you remind me!” Before Katherine could answer, Violet angrily threw the little glass box into the floor with quite a bit of force. However, it didn’t shatter as they all expected. Instead, the box expanded into a much, much bigger one with dimensions of about 5 x 5. On one side, there was a door with a key in it. 

“Hey, it looks like we can lock this!” exclaimed Violet, her dark eyes lighting up. She dashed over to it and tried to lift it. However, as hard as she tried, she couldn’t even begin to get the box to budge. 

 

“Awesome!” Katherine added. “Oh, and Violet, you're lucky that I’m happy now. Otherwise, you’d probably be dead.” Violet just laughed. “Anyways,” Katherine continued, “Lemme see if I can bust it.” Taking a few steps back, Katherine flung herself at the box. Her food collided with the side as she let out a battle cry of some sorts. The noise of the impact was deafening, but she didn’t even dent the box. Katherine, whom was sitting on the floor after the impressive kick, slowly stood up, panting.

 

“Welp,” she said, “I don’t think no one’s gettin’ outta that.” Standing up, Katherine massaged her food. “That thing’s hard,” she commented. After a few moments of standing awkwardly, Katherine finally realized why no one was doing anything. 

 

“Soo… uh… who wants to move the skeleton?” Of course, no one said anything. Violet, whom wanted no part in touching a super-gross… whatever it was, pointed at Celeste. 

 

“You do it,” she told Celeste. “Your creation.” Celeste opened her mouth but closed it right away; she was smart enough to know that there was no good argument to the prior statement. Purposefully, she stalked over to the tank. 

 

It was a very interesting piece of machinery. The glass portion of it was approximately five feet high and two feet in length. On the bottom, there was a very complicated control panel that up until this point Celeste had been careful not to touch. There were many assorted buttons and panels on it, but the one that caught Celeste’s attention was the one that was labeled DRAIN. 

 

“I assume we push this button to drain the tank,” Celeste explained. She then pressed down on the neon blue button. Sure enough, the liquid contents of the tank began to drain. After about a minute, the tank was dry, the skeleton lying on the bottom in an awkward position. However, this was no problem. As the tank was draining, Celeste had been scanning over the controls for anything else momentarily usefull when she noticed a button labeled RAISE BOTTOM. As soon as all of the blue liquid had been drained, Celeste hit that one. 

  
  


The floor began to rise at a comfortable rate, raising about 2 inches per second. Climbing on top of the control panel, Celeste opened the lid just in time for the previous floor to reach all the way to where the ceiling had been moments prior, the skeleton lying on top. Taking a deep breath, Celeste gingerly picked it up and hopped off the controls. 

 

“Unlock the door,” hissed Celeste. Katherine promptly turned the key and opened the box door, leaving Celeste room to scooch the skeleton inside. As Celeste was closing the door, Violet said, 

 

“Hey, wait! Let me check it if it’s sound proof.” 

 

“Given everything else, I’m pretty sure it is,” replied Katherine. Violet, however completely dissed Katherine’s statement and climbed in anyway, closing the door in behind her. Taking a deep breath, Violet opened her mouth. Neither Celeste nor Katherine could hear her. At all. When she was done, Violet looked to Katherine for reaction. Katherine smiled and gave her a thumbs-up, opening the door so that Katherine could crawl out. 

 

“Yep,” concluded Violet, sounding a bit raspy from what must have been quite the scream. “Definitely soundproof.” Katherine gave a small laugh before locking the door, pocketing the key. Just in time too - not two seconds afterwards, the bell rang. 

 

“Okay,” started Celeste, back in get-down-to-business mode. “We’ll leave it here for now. Meet me here directly after school, no exceptions. Got it?” Both Katherine and Violet nodded vigorously. Without saying another word, Celeste bolted up the ladder, Katherine and Violet following. Celeste turned out one way, while Katherine and Violet turned out another. 

 

“Dang it,” Celeste could hear Violet saying. “I forgot to eat!” 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where do ya think it's going?

After lunch was science class, coincidentally. Celeste was usually trying to determine which liquid was most dangerous before the teacher told the class, but today, her mind was much to preoccupied. Basement this, basement that. People always said Celeste was a bit to obsessive for her own good. 

Today they were beginning the cells biology unit, studying how the cells multiply and split. Celeste wondered what the cells of the skeleton she created acted. Perhaps they were a mix between blood cells and bone ones? Did the skeleton have an actual brain or merely a nervous system? She would have to conduct some sort of test later that day.

Katherine was panicking. Having history that period, she couldn’t focus on anything but the trapdoor that was right beneath her f****ing feet. She was listening intently for any noise, any noise at all. There was no way that they’d be able to keep this under wraps. With Violet involved Katherine was surprised that the whole school didn’t already know. 

Violet, however, was the only one not about to break from curiosity or angst. She wondered if the skeleton would be cute. Hehe, she thought, it’s naked… maybe it was a boy… OMG! She thought to herself. She was SO dirty! LOL! Violet had been drawing pictures of bananas the entire time. Katherine, realizing what was on Violet’s mind, slid down in her desk and groaned. Well, at least Violet wasn’t about to crack. 

As soon as the bell rang, Celeste dashed out of her seat and skidded into the emptying history room. She spotted Katherine and Violet behind the computer cart. Violet was waving frantically and trying not to giggle, while Katherine looked as though she was containing her angst at a great cost. 

Celeste casually strolled over to the girls, keeping an eye on the door as it closed. As soon as they were alone, she immediately reverted back to her attentive self. 

“Alright. As I can see, you’re both overflowing with… emotion.” Violet squealed and nodded, but her expression quickly changed into one of fear when Celeste took out a syringe with a sharp end, like the ones doctors give you shots with. 

“What is that?!” Violet hissed jabbing her finger in the direction of the syringe. “No offence, but I’m beginning to be scared of you and needles. Unless…” her face light up, but it was a dark, mischievous grin. “If it’s a birth control implant-”

“GOD Violet!” screamed Katherine, hitting Violet in the head. “You’d think that someone as innocent and oblivious as you would be a little less… sex hungry!” Violet just giggled, while Celeste shot them both a confused and disgusted look, then brought the conversation back to science. 

“Um, no. It’s a drug that makes you fall asleep; like one that doctors use on patients that are to receive a surgery.” Seeing that Violet and Katherine still looked quite skeptical, Celeste elaborate more.

“What if it’s hostile? What if it tries to kill us? Did anyone bring a gun?” Violet looked at Katherine expectantly. 

“No, Violet, I am not stupid enough to bring a gun to school!” Violet looked disappointed, tying her best to look hurt. Katherine groaned. 

“Anyways…” began Celeste, looking thoroughly disgusted, “We shall now begin the descent.” Celeste took her phone out of her pocket and pressed it’s screen, presumably starting a voice recording. “Entry one. Subject has spent a total of 23 hours out of the suspension. Will be testing how much food is needed, what font he speaks in, and the color of his magic.” 

“Say what now?” Celeste didn’t say anything about magic. What, was she a wizard or something? Although, after seeing someone birth a skeleton, that actually seemed quite probable. “You didn’t tell us about any magic!” 

“If I throw water on you, will you melt?!” Violet looked rather excited about the thought. “I’ll go get some water to test it!” Violet dashed over to the sink, turned on the faucet, and started flinging water at Celeste. Blinking water out of her eyes, Celeste answered, 

“No, Violet, I’m not a witch. If you had read the book, you would know exactly what I’m talking about.” Both Katherine and Violet looked rather annoyed, but at that point Celeste had stopped paying attention to them. She purposefully swung open the trapdoor and athletically swung down, motioning for Katherine and Violet to follow. 

Inside the glass box was indeed, a live skeleton. “Specimen appears to be about 5 feet tall.”

“That’s taller than you!” Violet nudged Katherine, and Katherine shoved her back angrily in return. Celeste didn’t notice, and continued  
.  
“So far, it is looking around the room curiously. It either hasn’t noticed us or doesn’t think we are worth paying attention to.” 

“Maybe if we like, tap on the glass or something he’ll react…?” suggested Katherine. Celeste gave no sign she could hear her, but gave the glass a tap. The skeleton’s head jerked in Celeste’s direction, and met her eyes. For a moment, neither of them moved, either out of surprise or fright. Then the skeleton opened it’s mouth. The girls could hear a faint Ahhhhh sound, but the glass did a great job of absorbing the sound. 

“The glass box is surprisingly adequate at absorbing sound,” Celeste noted. “I’ll have to look into what it’s made of.” The skeleton kept screaming.

“So, what now?” asked Katherine cynically, not expecting anything to come of this. “If the thing’s screaming bloody murder, how’re we supposed to do anything else?”

“We wait till it stops,” answered Celeste. “It can’t scream forever; it’s vocal cords won’t let it.” Katherine rolled her eyes. 

“Sounds like a waste of time to me.” 

“If you’re not interested, get out!” There was a moment of silence, as that was the first time Katherine had ever heard Celeste raise her voice. “This is very serious!” she continued. “I didn’t want you to get involved, but you forced me! Anything that happens to you is all your fault. I will tolerate no complaining. Either you’re in this, or you’re not.” Katherine and violet were stunned. They had never know Celeste to be passionate about anything. Katherine had been slightly disturbed by normal Celeste, but this was downright terrifying. “Well?!”

“With you!” Katherine and Violet replied hastily. Celeste bent her head down, her bangs shadowing her eyes. Katherine could see was a sinister little smile. 

“Good.” For a moment, no one moved. “Alright,” Celeste announced suddenly, startling Violet and Katherine. Celeste’s personality had reset. “The subject has stopped screaming. Time to test it’s magical abilities as a newborn.” Katherine took the key out of her pocket and inserted it into the lock, opening the door. The skeleton inside looked out at them curiously. 

“So… is it supposed to do something?” inquired Katherine after a moment. 

“Wait…” Celeste appeared to be anticipating something. “Look.” A calm, green light began to shine out of the skeleton’s eyes. “Magic color green.” 

“Oh right,” Violet giggled. “We never turned off the recording. Eheheh!” There was more silence. Though Celeste clearly knew what she was doing, she was leaving the two bystanders in the dust.

“Wait, so what are we testing now?” Katherine was beginning to get impatient with Celeste. She wished she would just tell her what was going on!

“I am waiting for him to speak so I can determine what font he speaks in.” Katherine groaned. 

“This is gonna take forever.” After standing around awkwardly for a few minutes, Violet mumbled that she was going to go eat something, hoping Celeste wouldn’t mind. However, as Violet began climbing up the ladder, she heard a babble. 

“Domine,” said Celeste. 

“What?” Katherine had absolutely no idea what the heck was happening. First they wait around for all eternity, then the skeleton starts spewing nonsense, then the scientist spews more nonsense! Why doesn’t anyone speak English anymore? 

“He speaks in the font Domine,” explained Celeste the Science Guy. Okay. It was official. This was absolute lunacy. Violet had crossed the room and was playing peekaboo with the skeleton, and Celeste was reading a ginormous book, jotting down notes. Boring! Causally meandering away, Katherine stumbled into the pile of boxes and fell back. Oh yeah! There was an entire underground CAVERN they hadn’t explored! Taking extra care not to make a sound, Katherine leaned againts the door and, catching it before it shut, ensured it closed without a sound.   
Katherine crept down the hallway, staying alert for any sounds. It was then that she noticed that everything down here was either gray, white, black, or this grayish-green color. There were several metal doors lining the hallway, each equipped with a digital lock. There were signs above the doors, but they were written using these weird signs. Strange. This place was giving Katherine the kreeps. 

After five more minutes of nothing, the anticipation was beginning to get to Katherine. She felt as though she was being watched, but she had scanned the hallways for cameras multiple times and hadn’t found anything. Absorbed in her thoughts, Katherine hardly noticed when she rean face-first into a door. Massaging her head where she had hid the door, Katherine gazed up ad the door and grinned maliciously. It was a simple padlock. Taking a few steps backward, Katherine cracked her knuckles and did some simple stretching.   
She then launched herself at the door. Flying through the air, Katherine completed the same roundhouse kick she had tried when attempting to break the glass box. Only this time, the puny little lock shattered as soon as the made contact with it. The only way this move could have looked more heroic is if she could had landed it. Instead of doing a backflip and landing perfectly like every anime character ever, Katherine landed flat on her back, the air completely gone from her lungs. Gasping, Katherine inspected her handywork.   
The door had a major dent in it, but the lock was gone! And besides, it’s not like this guy even had a clue whom she was! Causally opening the door, Katherine stumbled upon what was most likely the worst possible scenario.

It was an office. Papers with miniscule writing littered the floor and desk, and there books, big, heavy books everywhere. Working at a computer located at the desk was a skeleton. The owner of the voice. Shrieking, Katherine stumbled out, the skeleton not far behind. It didn’t help that Katherine was only about ⅔ as tall as the skeleton, reaching his waist. He was faster - much faster.   
Skidding around corner after corner, Katherine dashed back to the lab, all the while screaming for help. Rounding the corner to the hallway in which the door to their lab was located, Katherine ran into two familiar faces. 

“RUN!” She cried, dragging Celeste and Violet with her. While Violet was a hopelessly slow runner, Celeste was actually not bad. Swinging open the door, the three girls threw themselves into the lab dramatically, banking on the fact that the door would disappear before the man ran through it. After five seconds of nothing, a heavily panting Katherine sat up. 

“That… that was a bad idea,” she concluded.   
“Damn right it was,” agreed Celeste harshly. 

“We almost just died!” squealed Violet. “Oh, and did I mention that that guy is SO cute! I just wanna-” However, exactly what Violet wanted to do remained a mystery, for at that moment Katherine swung her fist at Violet’s face. 

“No, Violet, no one wants to hear your perverted thoughts!” screamed Katherine. Despite having a bloody nose, Violet giggled.

“Okay, now that that’s done…” Celeste was a bit shaken. Nearly being kidnapped and leaving her illegal experiment out in the open for anyone to find had actually increased her heart rate by approximately 75%. “Time for phase 3. We need to test how hungry the subject is so that we can determine how often we will need to feed it.” 

“And just how to you plan on doing that?” questioned Katherine, back to her snarky self. All in all, Katherine really just wanted to get the heck out of there before they were all killed. But that didn't’ stop her from being bored. 

“I am going to place a piece of food in front of it,” answered Celeste, “and see how it reacts to it. If it is extremely hungry, it will rush to the food and eat it immediately. If it is quite hungry but not starving, it will inspect it first, then eat it. If it’s not that hungry, it will wait longer. If it’s not hungry, it won’t eat it.” 

“TMI Celeste!” called Violet from across the room. She was spinning around in a swivel chair, making herself dizzy. Paying her no mind, Celeste extracted a granola bar from her jacket pocket, unwrapped it, and placed it on the floor in front of the skeleton.

It lunged for it, gobbling down the granola bar in one bite. Katherine, startled, swore badly.   
“Okay!” announced Katherine. “Real hungry! Needs to be fed twice a day yada yada okay! Let’s go bye!” Katherine seemed genuinely afraid, and seriously just really wanted to get the hell out of there. Almost being kidnapped and attacked was a bit much for one lunch period. 

“Aw, come on Katherine!” said Violet playfully. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of a baby!” Katherine then proceeded to chase Violet around the room. Violet flew up the ladder shrieking, “No no no! I didn’t mean it! KATHYYYYYY!!!!” 

“Hey, what’re you all screaming about?” The girls fell silent. Violet stared at the boy whom had discovered them. He was rather tall, and had longish, messy brown hair. Upon closer   
inspection, he was also wearing… eyeliner. Seems like your typical emo band guy, thought Violet. Not bad. Wonder if he’ll leave us alone if I hook up with him. Violet was about to introduce herself when a pencil whizzed passed her head, hitting the boy in the chest! 

“DIE!!” Katherine lept out from the basement and began throwing pencils at the boy. “Get lost or you die!” The boy looked quite frazzled, as well as annoyed. 

“Geez! What, are you trying to kill me or something?!” 

“Glad you grasped the concept!” hissed Katherine, and the crazy girl threw another pencil at him. Women. You walk in on them talking about boys, they try to kill you. 

“Katherine, stop.” Celeste emerged. “I apologize for your inconvenience,” she said almost robotically to the boy. “Now, please do us the favor of leaving this room.” He was about to comply, when he noticed the trapdoor. (Geez, Celeste, he’s not blind) 

“Hey, uh…” dang it, why was he so bad at talking to girls?! “What’s… what’s in there?” 

“In where?” replied Celeste, hoping that if she pretended she had no idea what the boy was talking about he would assume he was hallucinating and leave them alone. In the end, all it earn them was a very confused look from the boy. He walked over to them and pointed to the hole. 

“Down there.” Celeste was about to argue when he pushed past her and jumped down into the hole, neglecting the ladder entirely. Celeste closed her eyes, knowing what was coming next. 

“OH MY F*ING GOD!!!” Katherine sighed. 

“Whelp. Looks like he found your little experiment, Celeste.” Celeste was massaging her temples. Violet, of course, was still wondering if he would be interested in a relationship. She hadn’t kissed a boy in like, a week! 

“YOU STILL F*ING THERE?!” Dreading what was to come, the three girls lowered themselves into the hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies - I'm bad at updating at regular intervals. I'm also writing another story at the present that is an Ender's Game fanfiction, so regular update time will probably be every 1 or two weeks. Anyways, here is the next installment.


End file.
